The present invention relates generally to a temporary waist band expander for garments. It is useful regardless of the age, sex or circumference of the user.
This product can be used, for example, by a pregnant woman or a man that had that extra slice of pizza one too many times. It not only is a money saving contrivance, but it helps fill that little void between clothing sizes. The present invention allows users to temporarily adjust the waist size of their clothes at little cost. The present invention does not require any modification of the users clothing which many of the prior art products require. The user attaches the WaistXpander.TM. to the button and the button slit of their accouterments. The users can then simply slip on a shirt or sweater or any un-tucked top to cover their waistline and WaistXpander.TM..
Various waist expander mechanisms are known in the art. One such patent discloses a detachable waist band extender with a tab portion which is fastened to a button on a first side of a fly opening of a garment and a traditional belt mechanism which engages the second side of the fly opening. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,011 (Todd M. Allen).
This prior art does not disclose the instant invention.